Candace Flynn
'Candace Gertrude Flynn '''is the female protagonist in Disney Channel's ''Phineas and Ferb. Her day usually consists of attempting to bust her brother and stepbrother to their mother, Linda, because of their continuous inventing, which Candace disapproves of, but by the time Linda arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to her friend Stacy Hirano, and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Although, Candace continuously tries to bust Phineas and Ferb and finds them annoying, she at heart truly does care about them and tries to keep them safe from harm. This was demonstrated when she saved Phineas from falling off a drawbridge into a river and when she boarded Mitch's space station to rescue her brothers and Isabella from the evil alien's clutches. It can also be assumed that Candace wants to bust her brothers because she is afraid that they might get hurt since they are too young to do all these things, and thinks that their creations are dangerous, or maybe because she thinks that what they are doing is wrong and have to be stopped. Candace wears a red sleeveless top and a white skirt. She has also worn a white T-shirt that shows her belly-button with jeans, a swimsuit and a ballgown. In Hail Doofania! due to mix up at the dry cleaners she is forced to wear Vanessa's tight-fitting black leather coat, black long pants and black calf-high boots. Personality Candace is neurotic and insecure, all the aspects one would find in that of a stereotypical teenage girl. She is also incredibly obsessive, to the point where Candace's life long dream was that to bust her little brothers, Phineas and Ferb, because of the dangerous things they build, in fact her catchphrase became "you are so busted!" Candace also frantically wants to keep her social life active which is normally why she spends that amount of time on her phone. Candace's frequent obsessions also range to her tremendous crush on her neighbor Jeremy Johnson whom Candace utterly adores and he remains partially ignorant to her admiration. She also has several control issues but in contrast to this she is actually a very responsible teenage adult who does truly care for Phineas and Ferb despite them constantly getting on her nerves. Similar Heroes *Alice (Disney's Alice In Wonderland) *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron Series) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo!) *Frankie Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Gwen (Total Drama) *Kim Possible *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Misty (Pokemon) *Sailor Moon *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Gallery Candace_promotional_image_1.png Candace flynn 1.png Candace.jpg Candace.png Candace posing for Jeremy in Vanessa's clothes.png|Candace posing for Jeremy in Vanessa's clothes. Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.28.04 AM.png|Candace Flynn as a Giantess Candace is in big trouble.jpg UniformedCandace.png Candace-Flynn-candace-flynn-14719588-1394-1078.jpg Isabella and Candace are very upsets thay want help Phineas.JPG Candace and Ducky Momo.jpg Candace Endearing Grin.JPG Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG Candace Loses her head121.jpg Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Martyr Category:Comic Relief Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Time-Travellers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Space Survivers Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Lead Females Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Candace Flynn Candace Flynn Candace Flynn Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Control Freaks Category:Siblings Category:False Antagonist Category:Gentle Giants Category:Princesses Category:Matriarchs Category:Detectives Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Childhood friends Category:Super Hero Category:Astronauts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Knights Category:Cops Category:Judges Category:Lawyers Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Pawn of the Villain